Behind Blue Eyes
by Sakina the Fallen Angel
Summary: Poetry behind the eyes of Domino City’s King of Ice, Seto Kaiba. What lies behind hidden in his soul, suppressed by his shattered emotions? Have you ever gazed into the troubled Ocean Blue? R n R!
1. Shards Of Ice

Behind Blue Eyes

I have had a positive response to my other poem about Joey Wheeler, so here is one from Seto's POV. May or may not turn into a collection, haven't decided yet.

DISCLAIMER: Warning, shake before you open.

* * *

Shards Of Ice

Shards of ice have pierced my heart  
They poison me  
Rendering my mind numb.  
Intoxicating white fire burns through my soul  
Then freezes.  
I am locked in a block of unforgiving ice,  
Mokuba!  
Can't you see this in my eyes?  
How I long for my heart to just melt  
And feel.  
But I know this will be too much for my soul to bear.  
Mokuba!  
How I wish for you to believe me  
When I say that everything will be all right,  
But I know my mind will not allow this,  
My prison of a soul that has trapped my very essence.  
My strength has been my iciness  
And if I lose it now,  
If I step too close to the fire,  
I fear that it  
may kill  
me.

* * *

Like the stalactite shape of the poem? 


	2. Seto's Clarity Pyramid

Heyas! I thought I'd add another two here and see how it goes.

* * *

Seto's Clarity Pyramid

ANGST

Angst  
Tears me  
Worlds apart  
Screams pierce my eyelids  
Reach to dark haunting skies  
Where my soul wheels forlornly  
Choked to death with heartrending angst.

PAIN

Pain  
Daggers  
In my heart  
Keeping me awake  
Numb as ice, yet still feel  
How it hurts, nothing will heal  
If only ice tears could wash pain.

* * *

This is a rough definition: A Clarity Pyramid is a poetry form designed and constructed by Jerry P. Quinn. It is a poem consisting of two triplets and a single line. The first triplet has 1,2, and 3 syllables; the second has 5,6,7 and the last line has 8. The title is usually the first line in capitals, and is normally based on a life event.

Try making one yourself and send me them!


	3. Heart Of The Soul

Thanks for the reviews, I really enjoyed your Clarity Pyramids! I wrote this in French...

* * *

Heart of the Soul

Warming ray of sunlight, on smooth, fair skin,  
Still fails to warm the ice heart that lies buried deep within.  
In the core of his soul, in the pool of his thoughts,  
Under layers of his conscious, chipped between his only flaw.  
Here lies his broken heart, aside with his baby brother  
A shining thread binds them, joining each to the other.

Swim with his thoughts, dive into his eyes,  
Lose yourself in his azure blue sea.  
As gentle waves lap on timeless shores,  
A young Kaiba plays in serenity.

Golden skies train track past the horizon  
Two suns take turns to brighten the sky,  
A jewelled smile, yet nothing is real  
In this frozen heart it's all locked as ice.

Footprints in the sand mark the passage of time,  
A lily petal drops into the pool  
Castle of air on the white sandy bars,  
Who is he playing for the fool?

Whirl of the fairground fades in my ears  
As the two suns set and day turns to night,  
All that is left is a blue eyed soul,  
Crying to himself in the fading light.

A rollercoaster ride, child's laugh fills the air,  
As you recede from this place of broken dreams,  
Out of his soul, back into the light  
His brother's eyes sew your broken seams.

All that is left is a blue eyed soul  
Crying to himself as he is swallowed whole,  
Warming ray of sunshine on smooth, fair skin  
Touches and melts the ice heart that lies buried within.

* * *

I thought it was beautiful and touching, but I guess that's just me.

Like?


	4. Bleak Reflections

Back from beyond, it's…Sakina! Sorry about my disappearing act…dodgy things have been happening (like the invasion of the Gods) but hopefully everything's sorted out now.

* * *

Bleak Reflections

They hate me, don't they? With their  
Funny masks and friendship trash  
Why should I care for what they think?  
Burn their minds I could; reduce them to ash.

One look, is all I need to shoot  
To them I freeze with my blue-eyed stare  
And you? Your mind is there to loot,  
You could be mine without my cares.

You think me evil, yet no wrong I do  
Is there no justice left for a 'cold hearted fool'?  
I mock your words; you can't begin to comprehend  
The genius locked within that I transcend

Damned I am to all but my kin  
Can it only be my brother that can see my soul within?  
I laugh at your efforts, turn away from the light.  
But embrace no shadows, only unforgiving ice.

* * *

Hmmm…I think I could've done better. I used a bit of repetition for 'within'…hmmm…  
Well let me know what you think anyways! 


	5. Mirror Image

I haven't updated this collection of poems in a while, simply due to lack of inspiration. But the number of reviews I received were very positive so I hope I can carry these Seto poems on. 

Dated 6/9/05

* * *

Mirror Image

When I see my reflection In the mirror It is as if I'm staring  
At two pools of darkness  
Endless darkness  
Consuming my soul  
Twin blades gleam  
My eyes;  
My worst nightmare  
I can't look at myself  
Only act  
Only be the man  
I am.  
My life takes up my mind  
My hands are tied back  
By human ropes  
Flesh ropes of misery,  
Apathy  
Burning my hands,  
Burning my material desires  
Burning my passion.  
But always  
At night  
When my blue eyes are twinkling  
And I am alive  
I go back to the mirror  
Gaze at myself  
Gaze at me  
My  
Mirror Image.

* * *

R n' R please! 


	6. Bittersweet End

This is a poem about Kaiba's viewpoint from waking up in his coma and onwards. Slightly vague at times, forgive me for I have only read the manga and haven't seen the actual episode when he wakes up! 

9/9/05

* * *

Bittersweet End

Condemned by Yugi to be utterly alone  
Chased by shadows, encased in stone.  
My punishment for seeking what was only right,  
Was to be swallowed by darkness, day and night.  
The only thing in the world now that could set me free,  
Was seeing my brother Mokuba stolen from me.  
With fiery resolve and eyes of steel I rose,  
What went through my mind then? Nobody knows,  
Save I, and that which was passion and fire,  
Ruptured my heart, became my one set desire,  
To do whatever it took to bring him back,  
To gather my forces and command an attack!  
On the fortress of solitude shall my wrath descend,  
For the love towards a brother, has no end.  
To Pegasus' castle I journeyed day and night,  
Crossing the ocean, catching the light.  
With the sea in my eyes and wind in my hair,  
There was no time at all for deep dark despair.  
My fortunes behind, a path of uncertainty ahead,  
Little did I show that it filled me with dread.  
Only a love for a brother kept me going, for a friend,  
To face the journey to hell, to the bittersweet end.

* * *

Written _way_ too late at night for my liking…why do I always come up with great ideas and inspiration at the most odd moments of my life? 


	7. Troubled Waters

Hmm, I am not afraid to admit that this was partly inspired by Gillian Clarke's '_Cold Knap Lake_'. I liked her last point a lot, though I have developed ideas of my own here.

12/9/05

* * *

Troubled Waters

His clear blue eye breaks with a silent ripple  
As a heron tenderly dips its beak in,  
Probing for treasure.

A blue arm rises, floating,  
Jeweled ring glossy,  
A clot on the cold flesh

His disquiet face shatters into a thousand pieces  
where shadows snatch from under the sweeping  
fingers of the willow, and the fragments fall  
deep into the swirling mud clouds  
as they blossom, buried forever  
under a cold wire mesh

What lies beneath such cold troubled waters?  
In deep and murky depths as this,  
All things lie broken, lost.

* * *

It would be interesting to hear your own interpretations of this poem!

If you like this sort of dark poem, I have similar ones in my other collections.


	8. Poisoned Dreams

I'm hoping that I've portrayed Kaiba very well in this poem- this time I've tried to catch his devious manipulativeside.

* * *

Poisoned Dreams

_Save the world Kaiba, do justice to the light!  
_These words and more follow me, to my left and right.  
Can't you see that I'm fed up of your games?  
Can't you tell that I think you're so lame?  
Your friendship sucks, it makes you ever so weak  
So many holes in your world as your petty theory leaks.  
Get back to the sidelines, for that's where you belong  
Can you not see that you'll never rise above the throng?  
Bah! Pathetic weaklings you are, emotions your downfall,  
If I ruled the world than I would crush you all  
Under the weight of my wealth and the world in my palm  
I will meet your duel head on, cold but calm.  
Gaze into my eyes, can you stop yourself falling?  
Lost in the ice, can you hear the Blue Eyes calling?  
You're on the tip of the iceberg, if you dared to look beneath  
You'd see liquid secrets swirling as they melt into the deep.  
Sparkling secrets of life, poisoned dreams of death  
Your eyes open wide, curiosity caught in your breath  
Climb up the icy tower, to the crystallized keep  
Just in time to see me wake my legendary beast from her sleep.  
There is nowhere you can run now, nowhere left to go  
Just a flicker of a smile, and too late, you're KO'd.

* * *

Did I get it right? 


	9. Breaking Free

I think this poem is kind of sad, there is a sort of forlorn romanticism about it I found as I was writing it.

3/10/05

* * *

Breaking Free

I am breaking out of myself  
rising above  
the visible snowline.  
Climbing higher I feel my  
insides freezing but  
no matter.  
Inside I was safe  
but here there are wolves;  
the thrill of the chase  
exhilarates me, sending  
shivers down my spine.  
I catch my icy breath,  
and watch snow crystals dance  
before my very eyes.  
Beautiful, catching the light  
like jewelled dust.  
It is cold up here,  
but I can see the whole world.  
Higher, higher I climb  
Higher, higher, I soar  
until I am beyond the world,  
catching the stars in my hands  
where my breath freezes and  
all good things die.

I am breaking free.

* * *

Make what you will out of it. 


	10. Hourglass

I tried to create some form of alienation in this poem, hope it worked! 

7/11/05

* * *

Hourglass

_I'm walking  
down these empty halls  
Each footstep hollow  
like the ticking of the  
clock  
Ticking, ticking.  
My time's running out  
each footstep takes me  
closer  
yet further away.  
Still the sand trickles  
flows between my fingers  
until I clutch at empty air  
I can't stop the ticking  
The mechanical ticking  
or the faceted  
alien grains  
of my burden from  
trickling  
down, down.  
Like the twin blades  
of the hourglass  
the scythe swings down.  
In these empty halls,  
The footsteps have  
stopped._

* * *

R n' R please! 


	11. Ocean Blue

Another Seto poem I wrote in the heat of the moment. Yay, my exams are over...now the dreaded wait for the results...come on January 9th... 

11/11/05

* * *

Ocean Blue

_Intense, troubled eyes  
Stormy  
__He gazes onwards  
__The taste of the bitter salt  
__Sweet on his lips  
__His coral smile  
__So sharp, so angry  
__Brittle like the soul  
__In turmoil inside  
__He tosses you like a boat,  
__Then spits you out.  
__This raging ocean blue  
__Hides all secrets,  
__Swallows the truth  
__Like the tide that swamps  
__His anger unleashed,  
__A thousand burning daggers  
__In a whirlwind of pain. _

_Do not fool the ocean, or be fooled by it my friend.  
One mistake is all you can make, and then it is the end._

_4/11/05_

* * *

Whoo, like? 


	12. Return to Start

Wow, people are still reading these poems?

20/1/08

* * *

Return to Start

Waking from this sleep  
I know not how many moons have passed  
All I can think of  
Is that I'm free at last.

Broken from the Shadow World,  
Released into this castle keep  
I'd rather face Pegasus again  
Than return to that deep sleep.

Balanced on my palm  
I hear my Blue Eyes calling  
With the weight of my deck  
It is so reassuring

Game over my friend  
I'm back with a vengeance  
I won't again make the mistake  
Of underestimating your intelligence.

Give up my friend  
Duelling isn't your art  
It's a one way trip  
For you to return to Start.

* * *

Heh, it's been a while... chuckles nervously 


End file.
